A wide variety of guidewires have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these guidewires have a radiopaque marker attached to them. The radiopaque marker can be used to monitor the location of the guidewire. Of the known guidewires that have a radiopaque marker, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative guidewire structures and assemblies.